Overminds
Overminds are one of the four main playable races on Plagued, the other three being Humans, Vampyres, and Reavers. Their member group color is #E56717. Official Description These are a form of Satan's minions sent to Earth to reign destruction on earth's inhabitants. They are in control of the Lessers. They do feast on the flesh of the living, but they are not driven by an insatiable hunger. They are driven by evil alone - the desire to fulfill their master's wish of total annihilation. Their 'bite' is infectious, but it causes death; not transformation, unless! the victim strikes a deal with the Overmind. The deal usually consists of them becoming an Overmind themselves and serving Satan in return for life. The Overmind also has the option of making their human victim a Lesser. Those who are a turned Overmind may still hold a sense of morality, for Satan cannot corrupt the strong-willed. However, they are still driven by their contract, for if they break their contract, their maker Overmind will kill them unless they manage to escape. Even then, their trial isn't over. They become a target for the Lessers and are constantly hunted. Also, because they are an Overmind, when they are killed they go to hell and Satan has his way with them (which is a big enforcer. Just think about what Satan can do to people who piss him off for the rest of eternity). Overminds, whether true or turned, have exceptional strength and speed. They are particularly devious and mischievous. They take the form of human, for Satan wanted them to have a degree of normalcy so they could blend in with the humans. They kill both humans and vampyres on site (or attempt to). An Overmind is never truly killed. They can be destroyed by the same means a human can be killed. However, they are returned to hell and Satan decides whether to send them back to Earth or terminate them himself (maybe simply out of fun). The Overminds are immortal (don't age), though technically only two years old, for that is when the dead first walked, but because Satan created them, they are of 'mature' age. Finally, Overminds are driven by all seven deadly sins, but each Overmind has one particular sin that dominates them. When you make an Overmind character, you must state which of the seven deadly sins they are most controlled by. The deadly sins are: greed, gluttony, wrath, pride, envy, lust, and sloth. While Overminds can control Lessers, they CANNOT make a Lesser attack another Overmind or Reaver. It goes against the basic instincts of the Lessers. Only through the ability Possession can an Overmind make a Lesser attack and that is only one Lesser. If two Overminds fight, they are on there own - no zombie hordes fighting for them. All Overminds have the ability to transform any corpse (unless the corpse was once a Lesser or their brain is destroyed) within half a mile radius into a Lesser. This ability can only be used once a day seeing how it takes immense concentration. The Kakai Main article: The Kakai The Kakai is composed of seven Overminds, each representing a specific sin. While each Overmind is ruled by a single sin, these Overminds are the prime example of each sin. Notable Overminds *Hadrian "Pothos" Belmonte *Phthonus "Envy" *Salem "Mammon" Riel *Tobias "Hybris" Kipling *Charybdis "Dys" Kakai *“Aergia” Sophia Jeong *Patience "Lutta" Lovejoy *Gregory Garron Graham *Lutta *Logan Savage *Gwenora Winfred *Frederick "Isis" Nickson *Charity Laudric *Edith Summers *Greed Category:Races